


I Got You a Present

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami Sato-Centric, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, In which Korra tries to make Asami feel better, Wordplay, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "I Got You a Present"Asami's had a long, hard day of work, and Korra wants to help
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	I Got You a Present

The soft, fluffy couch felt like it was beckoning Asami, so she flopped backwards onto it with an audible “FWOMP”. Her legs still ached, and she was relieved that she collapsed on the couch, because otherwise, she would have collapsed anywhere else in the mansion. She’d been that busy. Republic City couldn’t rebuild itself, you know.

With a cloth, she wiped off her makeup and tossed the cloth aside. She tried to fall asleep, eyelids forcing them close, when, of a sudden, there was a loud “BANG” waking her up.

She nearly got up from the couch, but it became clear the sound wasn’t an explosion (she’d heard enough of those), but a door slamming open. 

Korra was home.

Firm, running footsteps could be heard approaching, until she saw Korra slide into view in the doorframe. Korra looked like she hadn’t seen Asami in years. It had only been a few hours. But just the excitement in her eyes calmed Asami, and she smiled. Her sweet, adorable, darling Avatar, excited to see her like a lonely polar bear dog. “Asami!” 

“Hey, Korra,” Asami replied, weak.

“I got you a preseeeent!” Korra sang. Asami almost sat up. Korra held something behind her back.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s--are you alright?”

“Ugh, I’m TIRED,” Asami replied.

Korra walked over to the couch, knelt next to it, and stroked Asami’s hair. “Wanna talk about it?”

“How could I say no to you?” Asami replied. “Well, first, I had to...” She went on a long, winding spiel about her day, from signing papers to dealing with two unions, one good, one bad, the latter was more interested in looking good, than being an actual union, NIMBYs more concerned with the view out their window instead of improving the city, and the long, slagging toiling in the shop, working on plans for new Satomobiles, buildings, and mecha. All the while, Korra listened.

“... And then, I finally got home,” she finished.

“Sounds exhausting,” said Korra.

“No, duh,” said Asami. “So where’s my present?”

“It’s me!” Korra replied.

Asami glared at her, as if she thought she was joking.

“I’m you’re present, because I’m here right now. I’m present!”

It took Asami a moment for Korra’s explanation to sink in for her to go from horrified to laughing uproarious. Even Korra joined in, until Asami pinched her (face) cheeks. “You idiot,” Asami groaned, before kissing her. “Don’t change.”


End file.
